Sentimental Things and All That Kind of Fluff
by nicetwomeetyou
Summary: Things goes on after the previous story "Finding Daddy". But this time with more fluff and romance. Even with Henry's approval, things still doesn't seem to go on right. Could the obstacle, whatever it is, be cleared?
1. Daddy VS Puck

**Hey there everybody, this is my sequel to the previous story "Finding Daddy" and I've decided to name it "Sentimental things and all that kind of fluff". From the title, you can obviously tell it is more of a relationship thing between lovers, family members, friends and so on but less adventure or action. By the way, I' m trying a new setting on paragraphing after receiving reviews about the problem. Anyways, hope you like this new one and give me ideas on how to continue the story.**

"Dad and Mom, you know what, Sabrina is dating someone!"

"Who?" The parents asked in unison.

"Puck!"

If it hadn't been for her parents presence, Sabrina would have considered strangling Daphne to death or commit suicide herself. Did Daphne even think before she blurted out the truth when everyone who had a brain would know that her father would definitely make a big fuss out of this simple crap just because she was dating at her age or even worse, with an Everafter! As she anticipated, Henry Grimm rose from the sofa so suddenly that he knocked down a few books.

"PUCK!" he shouted.

However, Puck was nowhere to be seen and Sabrina did not even notice that. How dare he dump her alone to deal with her father when he would certainly blow off like a volcano at anytime.

"That's the reason why I've always been against you two girls dating with Everafters, they're such wuss when they sense trouble just like Puck now is!"

Henry spoke loud enough for the whole house to listen while emphasizing the last words. The mocking effect from her father's words worked just fine for someone as egoistical as Puck and not before long, the buzzing sound of those big wings of his flapping filled the room.

"DON'T YOU DARE SUGGEST THAT I, THE TRICKSTER KING, AM A WUSS!" Puck roared.

"Uh oh, this is going bad and WWIII is definitely going to start off this instant!" Sabrina thought, pulling Daphne aside.

It was not possible for it to stop as there's no way anyone could talk some sense into them. Sabrina turned to her mother seeking for help but Veronica did not even wince but just sat on the couch as if the only way the two could solve their disputes were to have a big fight. Without being provided any help, Sabrina decided that maybe watching a war would be a wiser choice than to be involved in one, so she pulled Daphne to the couch to sit and watch.

"My daughter is only 13 and does not need an additional person in her life... sorry, not a person but an EVERAFTER! " Henry Grimm shouted while turning over the kitchen, trying to find a rolling pin as his weapon.

"I'm not 13 but 15, father. And by the way if you wouldn't mind, I've gave up my first kiss to him when i was 13!" Sabrina yelled.

She hated constantly reminding her parents for the fact that they had disappeared from her life for a total of 2 years and she had definitely grown up way more mature for her age. However, she immediately regretted those words coming out from her mouth... she had not meant to say so, but it just slipped... she had not intently tried to put the blame of all this mess on her father but sometimes he was such a pain in the ass when being too protective. Seeming to realize what Sabrina had just said, both Puck and Henry dropped their weapons to turn and look at her.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been by Daphne's and your side for two years but I'm now trying to compensate it by protecting you from any possible danger. If you don't need it, just tell me bluntly and never try to humiliate me with those words ever again." Henry said quietly, and stomped his way upstairs and back to his room.

"Dad, I'm sorry but I didn't mean to imply anything..." Sabrina cried out, waiting for a reply but all she got was a door slamming shut as an answer.

Tears were building up and trying to push their way through Sabrina's eyes, but the girl fought back fiercely, not wishing to show a hint of weakness. She just couldn't figure out why things did not turn out normal and simple, why they must be complicated and why couldn't she be vulnerable for just once? Meanwhile, Puck was dumb-stricken. On one hand, he was happy that Sabrina stood up for him and chose him over her dad; on the other hand, he felt a sense of guilt growing in his chest for screwing up Sabrina and Henry's already crappy relationship. To show his support, Puck pulled out his arms to wrap around Sabrina but she just shook him off and ran back to her room. Puck tried to chase after her but was stopped.

"Puck, there's nothing you can do. Henry is stubborn and so is Sabrina. They are the only one who could solve the problem. Just try to be patient." Veronica said, patting Puck's shoulders to reassure him.

Puck hated to be patient, and especially, told to be patient. It was never in his vibe, not even a teensy bit, to be patient. But what could he do? All he could possibly do was to wait.

In the middle of the night when everyone was asleep, Sabrina put on her clothes, took a torch and slipped out of her bedroom which she still shared with her sister. Normally, she wouldn't bother to shut the door quietly with Daphne being able to sleep through WWIII. But this time was different, no one should find out she had left, this time it was a secret.

It is not as mysterious as it seems to be so don't have complicated thoughts LOL I'm sorry if the next update would be a week from now for I have to finish my summer vacation homework to truly focus on writing. Just don't forget to review!


	2. The Mysterious Visit

**Sorry for the super late update of the story but I've lately sent the chapter for Bigtimebooks to have it beta-read, so a big shout out to her for helping me out (you know I'm horrible at paragraphing)! Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter: The Mysterious Visit**

Since her parents had woken up with an added member of the house, Basil, the mirror room was a bit too small for them so they had exchanged rooms with Uncle Jake. At first, the girls had volunteered to give the parents their room. However, since Sabrina has issues with magic and a little too obsessed,

the idea was banned.

As the blondie sneaked down the hallway, her heart thudded loudly as thoughts ran through her head: _What if Uncle Jake was up? What if daddy finds out? What if Puck follows me?_

But she when came to the mirror's room (or or now Uncle Jake's room), her mind calmed down and tickled as she felt the power of magic pulling her in. She had not felt that during her previous visit since she had someone with her to distract her attention. This just reminded how hard it has always been for her to stay focus on doing what she was doing.

With much difficulty, Sabrina slowly turned the door knob ,trying hard not to make the slightest noise for Uncle Jake was not a heavy sleeper and any noise could wake him up.

As soon as she opened the door, she spotted the new man in the mirror, the passionate Franz. As passionate as he was, Franz immediately opened his mouth to shout out welcoming words. Of course, Sabrina was no dumb blonde and had anticipated it, so she pushed a finger to her lips to quiet him. The Frenchman made a disappointed look and waited for the girl to join him in the mirror.

Walking towards the mirror with the lightest and short paces, she succeeded in getting there without being caught. Since the inside of the mirror was not sound proof but only muted sounds a bit, Sabrina wrote the imaginary words "Neverland" in the air. Understanding her, Franz led her to the room of

mirrors and pointed at one of them.

"It's night time there as it is here, so bring this lantern. It does not need to be lighted and it will light up automatically, so don't lose or break it," Franz reminded her.

Sabrina took hold of the lantern with great care. Just when she was about to step in, she turned around and smiled, "Thanks for helping me out!" she called out as she disappeared into the other dimension.

This time, rather than showing up in a cabin, she found herself in the baby pink and gold bedroom which was hers in during her last visit. Sabrina's brain popped up with a lot of doubts: _Is Peter living here? Why they placed the mirror here? Should I go out and find Rodney?_

Just as she was deep in thoughts, the door suddenly opened and there was Peter, as handsome as he were yesterday.

"Oh! I didn't expect you to visit so fast. I know!-You're just tempted to come back and see me again, aren't you?" Peter Pan greeted teasingly.

"No, don't be egoistical," scolded Sabrina, "I'm here because I want to talk to someone... and by the way, how did you know I was here?"

"That's nothing special, it's just that there are small balls placed at the four corners of the wall so we can keep an eye on who's entering since anyone can go through that portal if they have a magic mirror," Peter replied.

"So it's like a security camera?" mumbled Sabrina.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself about something that reminded me of in my dimension... anyway reaching back into them realm of my problem… um," rambled Sabrina.

"You can tell me anything, Sab. Don't worry, I am not romantically interested in you. I'm just treating you like a sister so you can tell me anything about everything you feel you'd like to discuss with me, or feel that is vitally important for me to know." Peter said in a brotherly way.

With those words to ensure her, Sabrina told all the details about what happened the day before, "So what do I do? Do I ask my father for forgiveness? Do I let the matter drop all on its own? Do I break up with Puck? Or do I change Puck to get my father's acceptance? I'm really confused, and frustrated… could you please just tell me what to do like a brother would!" Sabrina cried out frantically.

"Just calm down, will you. Don't be so nervous or you'll blow yourself up, just take deep breaths and calm down," The flying boy said and Sabrina followed his instructions and soon her pulse was back to normal.

"Thanks," said Sabrina, "Thanks for being the older brother I never had."

"You're welcome, but the problem you're facing must be solved fast or else no one would walk you down the aisle." Peter joked while trying hard to sound serious and grown up.

Sabrina blushed and was avoiding to put a smile on her face, but it was in vain.

"Okay, back to the problem, I think you should talk to him but most probably, he would come and talk to you, just like Rodney and Hook. They were arguing over something minor but alas, it was Hook who apologized. Strange, isn't it? I thought so too." Peter said.

"Thanks, I feel much better now. I guess the best way is to be patient and wait for the time to come. Peter... there's still one last thing that has been troubling me but do fairies stay alive like forever unless someone kills them like Oberon did?" Sabrina blurted out, feeling so much relieved that someone got to hear her say out loud.

"Erm... so that's what really has been troubling you, the daddy thing was only a passerby-event. I'm so sorry but apparently that's true. I know you love Puck but when you die, he won't come along with you unless he commits suicide or something. But don't rely on me, on this. I'm clearly not a fairy expert.

Hey, I fly with happy thoughts not wings," Peter said, trying to cheer up the now depressed-again Sabrina.

"Anyway, thanks a lot. Maybe I will find you again when I have dealt daddy problem. Say hi to the Hook family for me, ok?" said Sabrina.

The girl hugged her new brother goodbye and walked through the mirror. When she came back to the room of mirrors, Franz greeted her with a wave and led her back to the entrance. The two waved goodbye and Sabrina tiptoed her way to the door, leaving the room quietly. Looking from left to right, checking there was no one in sight, she quickly walked back to her room and climbed into bed, thinking: _Maybe tomorrow, everything would be alright; maybe tomorrow, daddy would forgive me; maybe tomorrow, daddy would accept Puck._ And with those thoughts twirling in her mind, Sabrina soon fell asleep.

**Please do review to tell me your thoughts so I can improve them. Thanks a billion to you all!**


	3. Forgiveness

Hi you all, sorry for the late update but I've been trying to adapt my new school year. Anyways, thank you Katie (a.k.a the lovely Bigtimebooks) for helping me proofread or rather beta read my messy story. Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review, I will definitely try to respond to every review!

Sabrina did not wake until she was shaken so tremendously as if they had only a minute left to for her life. Unwillingly, she opened her eye lids to figure out who it was that woke her, only to be blinded by the sunlight. She immediately shut her eyes and mumbled, "What time is it?"

"It's 'bout time you woke up, sleepyhead!" A familiar voice giggled.

"What the-!" Sabrina yelled, jumping so suddenly that her head throbbed slightly,"Daphne? I thought it was Puck! How did you get up even earlier than me?" The blonde asked, clearly still in a shock mood.

"Oh! I woke at the same time but look at the clock" Sabrina turned to where Daphne was pointing at. "It's already passed ten! Beat you!"

Sabrina was dumbfounded. Obviously, all those dramas that have been going on must have caught up in her head, making her brain automatically forcing her to shut down for a longer time. However, there were no good results as expected; her mind was still messed up. Still drowsy-headed, Sabrina pulled over the first tee-shirt she spotted from her closet, wore a pair of shorts and headed downstairs to have brunch. Out of her surprise, the table was filled with food that she really ate or even loved- mixed fruit pancakes made by her father.

"_So does it mean dad has forgiven me?_" thought Sabrina, scratching her neck confusingly. Without another thought, she picked up a fork and started stuffing the food ravenously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... calm down, have you not eaten in months?" A familiar voice said.

"This is the first normal meal I have had in three whole months- literally! Thanks dad!'' Sabrina said then continued to dig in.

"No big deal, ask me if you want it anytime," Henry answered. There was an awkward moment for a long while when the two remembered it was just yesterday that they had a quarrel.

"I'm sorry dad, I know how much you disapprove of me dating an Everafter, but Puck and I are destined to be together, and I am not kidding." Sabrina said in a serious tone that she had been using a lot recently with all those grown up things she had to deal with.

"Don't try persuading me that I only bore those thoughts just because I went to the future." With those words, Henry shut his mouth which had wanted to argue.

"We have gone through life and near deaths for the passed years only to fight the Scarlet Hand army and the Mirror; do you possibly believe that I, as your daughter will not be able to distinguish love from all his acts?" Sabrina's voice got stronger and stronger as she went on.

Henry tried to talk back but stuttered, realizing truly this time after two years waking up from the coma that his 11 year-old daughter was no longer a little girl who needed her parents to protect her, but a 15 year-old young woman who established her own very thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina," said Henry in a regrettable tone while pulling Sabrina in his arms to give her the hug she had longed for after last night's quarrel which seemed like years. "I'm sorry for not being by your side for those two years. But no worries, your mum and I will never leave you again without even a single note. To be true, I had been constantly hoping desperately to

retrieve the years I spent in my coma that I neglected that you have already grown up so fast into a teenager of 15. I was only trying to protect you from anything I distinguished to be a threat or would hurt you."

Happy tears threatened to flow through the blonde's eyes, but instead of holding back like she always did just to be the stronger sister, her walls finally broke down, letting those tears just rush like a raging river.

Meanwhile, Puck who was hiding in the corner upstairs nodded his head and smiled teensy one, happy that Sabrina could broke the ice between Henry and her which was a regret for him that he could never achieve this with his own deceased father. He was also glad that she could finally face the fact that she was in fact vulnerable and not superwoman she acted to be.

"_Maybe my turn to set things right with Henry would be soon._" The fairy boy thought, not sounding quite as persuading as he would hope it to be. "_What if it ends with a fight again? I wouldn't want to disappoint Sabrina again; after all, there's high chance that he would be my father-in-law._" He then turned to walk back to his room quietly, only to be called by his name.

"Puck!" Henry called him in a fatherly voice. The fairy jumped slightly as if being caught doing something bad.

With heavy steps, he walked down the stairs to prepare taking in any harsh remarks he was about to receive.

Instead, the girl's father walked to him and spread his arms to hug the dumbstruck boy. With much difficulty, Puck who was always awkward at intimacy with anyone, especially in parent-and-child manner, too hugged his most-probably-father-in-law-in-not-long-a-future. At the same time, Sabrina who had been standing beside them smiling happily joined in the hug.

"I know you do not have much of a chance to escape from being my daughter's groom, so I figured: Why not just accepting him earlier than to argue about something so meaningless. So here I am to accept you as a part of the family!" Henry said smilingly. With those words of reassurance, Puck thanked Henry for the more-or-less-an-approval and took a stroll outside the house with Sabrina to clear their own heads after all those things happening in such a lightening motion.

"Finally, we can be together without anyone to stop or disapprove of us!" Puck made a huge sigh as soon as the door closed behind him.

Meanwhile, Sabrina who had been with a smiley-face seemed to be deep in thought. "_Am I __going to ask him the question or not? Or am I to bring that with me to my grave?_"

Thanks for reading my chapter and hope you enjoyed it. I really hope that I could make time to update a new chapter in no time! Thanks a billion!


	4. The Confession

**Hi you all! Welcome back to my continuation of the story. Since I've been leaving out the story for a few weeks, I decided to update more frequently. Since the story might be near it's end, it would be most lovely if you could send in some requests for me to write. So I'm going to present you a new chapter: The Confession. Hope you enjoy!**

After a few seconds which seemed like hours to the frustrated Sabrina, she could not bear the question not answered no more, which kept on torturing her as if she was sitting on a bed of needles. With not much of a courage, she took a deep breath, gave a second thought on whether it was a bad idea and finally blurted out.

"I know this is sudden, but would you have to lead an eternal life even if I were to die?" She said it in a rush and her heart beating fast, wondering what Puck's respond could probably be: _Would he laugh at my innocence? Would he leave me in anger because I asked the forbidden question? Would he hug me say that everything is gonna be alright?_The thoughts were pure torture for her.

Instead of having the reactions that the blonde girl anticipated, Puck simply stood there with his mouth wide, as if not catching a word that her crazy girlfriend just kind of shouted out.

"Pardon me?" The fairy boy asked after a whole minute trying to load what Sabrina had been asking, which was in vain.

"Do I really have to repeat the question?" Sabrina asked with a sigh.

Puck nodded and so she continued, "Maybe we should go find somewhere to sit properly and talk." So the two headed for the Ferryport Park and sat down at a bench near the lake under a willow tree.

Normally, Sabrina would have found it romantic that Puck had chosen such a quiet and peaceful place, but since her mind was filled with doubt and excitement, she did not seem to spot any difference of sitting near a garbage can or near a lake.

"So what is so serious about this conversation that we can't talk near the house?" Puck asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay, don't freak out, but I have been doing some thinking since our Neverland adventure. Of course, typical for me to think about our future, I suddenly wondered..." Sabrina trailed off at that point, still doubtful whether she should continue but Puck seemed to understand and continued her sentence. "Whether I would die or live forever when you have gone." The fairy boy said calmly.

Sabrina's eyes widened in shock: _Do fairies really have a gift of reading through people's mind or did Puck simply have asked himself the same question too?_ As she was deep in thought and tears began flowing through her eyes uncontrollably, the trouble-maker took her hands with his and stroked them, trying to calm her down.

"Why am I being that weak? I've cried two times in a row today and I feel that I am losing my self-control," Sabrina said tearfully.

"How am I suppose to save you if you really are as strong as you think you are, Ugly?" said Puck in a joyful voice, trying his best to cheer her up. The words worked like magic and the corners of the girl's mouth curled up into asmile as she realized that stinkpot was right, he WAS her hero.

The tears that had been drizzling down like a lose water tap started to dry up and Puck wrapped his muscular arm around Sabrina's shoulder while she rested her head on his firm shoulder.

"_He must have been working out quite often to keep such a fit body._" Sabrina thought with a faint smile which soon faded when Puck spoke up.

"Your doubts are understandable and it's true that I will stay alive eternally after anyone close to me dies, even you. But if you're really scared or something, I promise, I promise I'll follow you into the grave." Puck looked her in the eye giving her a I'm-not-joking-I-love-you-that-much face.

Sabrina was deeply touched, 4 years ago when the two first met. She had never even thought that there was a merest chance for them to develop a relationship, especially with someone as dirty as he! But recalling those intimate moment they have shared, everything felt so right and true even if she was a human and he was an Everafter. It did not matter they WERE meant to

be together. Yet, she would never want her beloved to die for just because she herself left the world, it just wasn't fair!

"It's kind of romantic that you said that, but promise me, you'll never do anything as stupid as to commit suicide or get killed just because I am dead, just move on. I'm sure you'll find someone a whole lot smarter and more beautiful than me!" The Blondie tried saying in joking manner but it clearly wasn't funny to the usually-playful Puck.

"Alright. But don't worry, no one could ever replace you." The boy said in a dead serious voice, squeezing Sabrina's hands to reassure her. Meanwhile, plans were already twirling inside his mind to solve the problem.

The two sat under the tree for more than an hour without talking, only cuddling until the sun was up high and it was getting hotter and hotter. They decided to return home. When they got back home, no one suspected anything weird has happened, and just greeted them as they normally do. With nobody to ask her question, Sabrina decided to retrieve back into her bedroom to think. Knowing she needed alone time, Puck returned to his own room.

"_What am I supposed to think? Puck has already stated that he would never die even if I did, so what was the problem? Him being unfaithful to her? No way! He had just said with so much confidence that I could never be replaced._" With those thoughts, she smiled.

He being occasionally sweet was incredible. Of course, undeniably, it was kind of him and her flirting (in a more violent way than normal couples do) whenever they argue on anything, most of them were just random or simply pranks. Even though sweetness was something romantic, too saccharine acts would be nauseating for a boyish girl like Sabrina. Therefore, the way the two communicate was the perfect manner for them.

In the meantime, Puck was in his room planning plans to solve the problem, knowing that someone as stubborn as all Grimms do, would never give up a single thought no matter how hard anyone tries to unscrew their fixed mind. Now all he needed to do was to find a way to get to New York and find his mother, she would probably the one to go find help from with such tricky problems.

**I will certainly try to update a new chapter soon after I have finished writing a new chapter and have the wonderful Bigtimebooks beta read it. Don't forget to give ideas for the new story if you have any!**


	5. The King of Sneaks or not?

Hi you all! Welcome back to my story. Sorry to have made some of you wait for so long before I posted a new chapter but school has been quite busy. Anyway, I present you Chapter 5: The "King" of Sneaks or not?

The whole house was soon filled with silence when the family had gone to bed, all except Puck. Unlike Sabrina, Puck had wings so he need not worry making creaky noises when walking. The fairy boy flied out of his room through the window and into the dark night. His green eyes glowered in the dark, guiding his way through the foggy clouds as if it was day. Soon enough, he got to his destination.

Instead of landing on the ground, he decided it was better to fly in the mansion through an unlocked window. Without a doubt, the grand house belonged to no other than the well-known Prince Charming and his newly wedded wife, Snow White. The gorgeous princess had finally decided to marry William when she finally understood the fact that no matter how strong she hoped to be, she will always need a man beside her to catch her when she falls.

And of course, Puck was not a friend of Charming, so he had no intention of visiting him, especially in the middle of the night since after the prince's marriage; he still kept his hot temper going on like a motor. When Puck flew to the study room, he played his flute in such a high pitch that only his minions could possibly have heard and whispered, ordering them to unlock the door without the slightest noise. Then, the flying boy stuck his head in first to ensure nobody was inside and flew in. He was not the King of Sneaks, but being around Sabrina for so long, he sure had learned much about sneaking in and out from the "Queen". When he got in, he did not stop but flew right into the mirror which was set in the middle of the room.

Like Mirror -the old servant- Harry had been replaced by a new yet old in age Caucasian male, who looked much like a scientist. Puck did not need to introduce himself as the old man had already started to talk, "You must be the infamous Puck, with those big handsome wings. I'm the new guy here, Michael. You can call me Mike or old Mike, anything you like. What can I do for you?"

Puck returned to his senses from the shock and said, "Do you think you could keep this visit a secret? I wouldn't want Charming to know I was sneaking around in his house."

Mike nodded with a grin and so the boy continued, "I want to know if there could possibly be a mirror room here." The old man raised his brow suspiciously and started to walk pass the only door in the room.

Not knowing what he was up to, Puck decided to follow him in case he ran away though the boy was pretty sure there's zero possibility. The flying boy soon found himself in a hallway which looked exactly like the Grimm's Hall of Wonders. Out of curiosity, he opened up a door and was amazed that rather than being filled with shelves and shelves of magical stuff, it was actually more of a luxurious room with a grand size bed, a perfect sea view and even a Jacuzzi. He opened the next door and was shocked to find the room completely different from the latter one. This had all the equipment a scientist would dream of. Test tubes, jars of chemicals, microscopes and all that kind of jazz filled up the entire room.

Suddenly, the old man coughed and brought the boy to jump in surprise. "Amazing it is, eh... Lancaster Bunny, who is of course the Wicked Queen, sent me with this whole set of wonderful rooms all in a mirror to the prince after knowing that the old one broke. Poor Harry simply vanished in just a jiffy." The old man sighed, shaking his head. "Now, let's move on."

So the boy closed the door and followed the old man down the hallway. The two reached a fork way and they turned right which led to a dead end. The man randomly knocked on some bricks and murmured something which sounded like a charm. Soon enough, the bricks rearranged themselves and formed a doorway. Puck hesitated for a second before following Mike into the mysterious room. The room was unexpectedly without even a piece of furniture.

"So what do you possibly have to show me?" Puck asked very annoyed and losing trust in the old man.

"I am not any old man or a simple Mirror guardian; I am also a scientist and even a mind reader. When you came in, I have already noticed that you're probably seeking a way out of Ferryport Landing rather than to simply go through a mirror to visit or go on an adventure." Old Mike answered proudly but only to receive an are-you-sure-you-haven't-jumped-off-the-deep-end-yet-dude? look.

"Anyways, I'm here to save your time. Like I've just said; I'm a scientist. I consider myself to be quite great. So here's an offer that could benefit us both. I have been experimenting during my free time and have come up with a magical product that could teleport anyone, even an Everafter, out of Ferryport Landing and to the destination he or she hopes to be." Continued the man. He seemed to be boosted with a huge amount of ego, becoming rather snobby than before.

"So what's the deal? It sounds quite a good device but why so nice? It doesn't sound that you would be benefitting from my travel." Puck questioned suspiciously.

"Here's the thing, the product is a brand new project. Therefore no one has ever used it before; not even a mouse. If this really succeeds, I could finally confirm this good news with the prince and could possibly receive quite a handsome reward," Mike answered.

"So you are treating me as a lab mouse. But it sounds like a good idea; maybe I can consider your offer. Let me think for a sec first…" Puck trailed off. _Should I be risking this? No matter which I choose, not going or leaving Sabrina on a journey I might never return from, she would still be the one to suffer. Maybe I should go. Then at least I get the chance to rescue Sabrina from her worries._ Making his final decisions, Puck then turned to talk to the old man.

"Okay, I will take your offer, but please try your best to ensure my return."

****************************************************************************************Sorry if the title is really lame but I'm just trying to experiment. Hope I can upload a new chapter soon. Thanks for reading and try guess what Puck would possibly do when he leaves the place. You can tell me what you think and I would make a shout out to anyone who get's close enough. Bye for now!


	6. The Big Escape

**Dear all, please enjoy this chapter which has been uploaded a bit late. Thanks Bigtimebooks for doing such a great work in beta-reading the whole story. And to keep it short, I''ll just simply welcome you in continuing the story with Chapter 6: The Big Escape.**

"I can make no such promises, but I'll definitely try my very best to assure your safe return," Mike said reassuringly.

"Okay, so when do we start? Now or tomorrow?" Puck asked in a rush.

"So you're quite brave, aren't you? I too would hope to have it done today, but I'm sorry that it's not possible since there's a lot to prepare. So, would tomorrow be okay? Maybe after midnight?" The old man answered.

"No problem!" shouted Puck, flying out of the room, past the corridor and into the study room. Being careful, Puck peeked out of the small gap he had made and flew out when he did not see anything suspicious. Soon enough, he was back in the dark sky, making his way back to the house. He flew in through his window and lying on his canvas cot, fell asleep within seconds.

The next day, he pretended nothing had happened but was soon betrayed by his small actions. Even after the young couple started dating openly, Puck never thought of stopping his tricks, especially on Sabrina. However, this day, Puck seemed to be too quiet and inactive as if he was sick or deep in thought. Whenever anyone called him, it seemed that it had to be repeated more than once for him to hear it. He was in a daydreaming state the whole day that the now grown up fairy tale detective suspected something was totally wrong about her bf.

"Hey!" shouted the blond as she tapped the fairy on his shoulders.

Puck's wings spread so suddenly out of shock that Sabrina pushed a few feet away by that strong abrupt force.

"Calm down, cowboy." Sabrina said soothingly. "What's wrong with you today, you seem so tense."

Not being a good liar (because we all know thats just how Puck rolls), the fairy boy hid his wing and simply shrug, avoiding speaking to hide any tone that might raise suspicion. That worked as much as trying to cut soup! Trust me on this one, it doesn't go down well.

"You need not hide from me. I'm not going to get angry if it's something bad," Sabrina said in an inextricably calm voice trying not to sound doubtful.

But Puck would not give it out, keeping his mouth shut as if someone had magically sewn them together. However, the girl knew clearly that he was lying. She could see it from his eyes that he was trying to hide a big secret to protect her. Not wanting to pick up a fight after all they have gone through, she decided to stop asking and believe in him for once. After all, a relation was supposed to be built on trust.

"Alright, if you insist on keeping it to yourself, I won't push you. Just be careful with anything you're about to do." And Sabrina left.

The fairy boy gave out a sigh. It was a relief that Sabrina was not as skeptical as she usually is. He must take extra good care not to show any more signs of secrecy or else it would no longer be able to fulfill.

That night, Puck did not eat much and lied to the family that he would sleep early since he had not gotten enough sleep the previous night. He packed as minimal so he could try to keep his things light.

Soon after it was midnight and was reassured by Henry's loud snoring that all are asleep, he flew out of his window and towards the big grand mansion. Like his previous visit, he made sure everything was clear before entering the study room and soon found himself in the mirror. Mike was not there to greet him so he directly passed through the corridor and to the room he had been in last time. As expected, the old man was in the middle of the once empty room which was now with a clothed board.

"Hello there, you're late. But never mind, here's the amazing creation of mine… TADA!" Mike cried while he removed the cloth covering the mysterious board, revealing a doorway without a door but filled with a blinding white light.

"It's grand! It'd definitely be something I'd love to keep in my messy backyard for convenient traveling." Puck beamed.

"So are you ready to step in? Just remember to say 'bumbidiboo' when you're ready to comeback. The doorway will appear right in front of you." Mike asked.

Puck shrugged slightly and walked towards the glowing "door" and murmured "New York City". Reassured by Mike's nod, the boy stepped into the light with his eyes shut tightly. When he felt the heat of the light leaving, he opened his eyes and looked around him; he was in the Grand Central Terminal. He had lived in this place for years yet away from it for more than 5 years that he would really like to tour around. However, there was no time to wander; he had to get the work done straightaway.

As usual, Puck was in his ragged clothes even after trying to keep himself clean for Sabrina. So, he played notes to call for his minions and had them find him decent yet stylish clothes. When they returned with a pile for the boy to choose from, he immediately got changed and headed for the Han Christian Andersen's statue. Outside the station, the street was as bright as day even it was still midnight.

Meanwhile, Sabrina who was actually not asleep being too worried decided to check on Puck. She opened the door only to be surprised by an empty bunk. Surely, he had left to finish what he was hiding from her. But knowing Puck as she did, no one could possibly stop him when he had gone for it. She decided that she would inform the others of the boy's disappearance the next day.

Rather than flying, the usually lazy boy decided to take a stroll. Walking was actually kind of fun only that it was far much slower. As he hummed songs while walking, he soon reached his destination; ready to finally ask his mother, whom he had not visited for five years, for a huge favor that he would have to pay a price that was equally invaluable.

****************************************************************************************Do you like the chapter? Anyways just would like to inform you that I will finish a chapter every Thursday and probably have it uploaded in 5 days after my lovely beta-reader finishes proofreading it, so the update would be around once a week. Stay tuned for more!**


	7. Yes or No?

Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy it! And now, I present you Chapter 7: Yes or No?

The fairy boy took a deep breath before he tried to say the Knock Knock Joke. He sure was the Trickster King but he wasn't one who joked, he was simply the expert on making fun of people. After a struggle between his consciences whether he should really go in or not, he finally said with a sigh, "Knock Knock."

The Andersen's statue turned to him, smiled a big one, and boomed, "Who's there." And the boy disappeared.

Sabrina could not fall asleep after knowing that Puck had gone. _How could he possibly bear to leave me alone? I surely don't need him sneaking behind my back and trying to save me from any potential enemies after me._ She thought.

With an unsettled mind, she returned to the now empty magical room filled with all sorts of fun stuff. She did not touch a thing but simply climbed up the canvas cot and lay down. The girl spotted the unicorn that apparently is still being hugged by the still-childish-inside teenager during the night. She reached out to take it and cuddled it, seeking for comfort from it and soon fell asleep.

As if by lightening, the girl fell immediately into a strange dream she had never encountered. It was those kinds that you find yourself in a familiar place with familiar people whereas they do not seem to notice your presence. In this particular one, she was at the Golden Egg. She could see Puck arguing with Titania who seemed exceptionally unpleased.

She tried hard to listen to their conversation but it was muted. She tried to walk towards them but her legs would not budge. She tried to shout to get their attention but not a sound came out. She struggled to wake herself up, forcing her eyes to open, but it was useless, all she got was streams of tears running down her pretty face out of helplessness.

Not succeeding, she decided to watch the faeries' expressions to try distinguish what emotions they were feeling. Puck seemed to be frustrated, not being able to persuade his mother.

The Queen kept a solemn face all the time although she had occasional doubtful expression. At the same time, Sabrina spotted something at the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw a clock which showed the year, date, month and time. She frowned at the date, it looked familiar. After some thinking, she realized that this scene should be happening right at the moment.

Before she could stay longer to observe, she was brought back to reality. Cold sweat all over the blonde's face, she panted. _Did all the things I just dreamt really happening, like right now?_ Feeling something on her lap, she looked down and saw the unicorn.

_Could it be the magical power of this stuffed toy that had given me the strange dream? Is Puck really in New York as I'm thinking? What is he going to do? It doesn't seem realistic that he's arguing with his over-protective mother. And how on earth could he even find a way to leave the barrel?_ Sabrina's mind was totally messed up by all the overwhelming thoughts. She wanted to leave the house to find Puck but she was afraid her family would worry if she could not make it back home by morning. Neither did she want Puck to think that she was the kind of girl who interfered her boyfriend's private life. _But what could she possibly do? Wait or look for him?_Finally, Sabrina decided to wait and see.

As she was dreaming those strange events, Puck was really entering the Golden Egg which was quite empty due to the fact that it was midnight.

He looked around the place. It hasn't changed a bit since he left, leaving the King of Faerie's crown behind. His mind filled with all the emotions he had before leaving NY; the regret he had for not being around his father when he was still alive, the comfort he bore when he could return to the Grimms to be with Sabrina, the anger he blamed himself of when he had to disappoint his mother. But this time, he has returned for good. He _was_ going to fix things. He promised that there will be no more of the bad feelings when he would finally leave.

Just then, Titania was lying wide awake on her bed.

She suddenly heard something outside and decided to check it out. She put on her panther-print silk robe and went out. She was quite surprised to see her dear son whom she had been thinking of.

"My dear, why are you here so late? And how did you manage to leave the barrel?" the Queen of Faerie asked.

"Hi mom, I don't have time to explain how I got here. I'm here to ask for your help." Puck said in a pleading tone very unusual yet very appropriate for the unusual situation.

"Huh, so this is not a visit after all. You're just here for that pathetic human girl, aren't you? Look at what she has done to you! You are not the son who was so dear to my heart. You have grown up!" Titania spat out disgusted, "Do not even think I'll help you because I am your mother, you do not stand a chance if it concerns that _Grimm_!"

"I know you too well to believe that you would lend a helping hand to Sabrina, mother. So I've a proposal for you to consider before you make any decision. It concerns your husband, my father. " Puck said patiently like he never would have if not for the maturity he now has.

Not seeing her son ever that masculine and mature, the Queen suddenly doubted whether she should turn the offer down so fast. She nodded though Puck could still spot the doubt in her eyes.

"As you know faeries all have a way to return to the Tree of Spirits somehow when they die. Their bodies would then be sealed in a glass coffin magically. So, father would too have his body placed there, right?" Puck raised his brow waiting for Titania's reply. She nodded and so the boy continued on,"We royalties of the Faerie kingdom have the privilege of entering the Tree to visit the dead kings and queens. And my offer comes here; I will sacrifice my fairy soul to wake father's already dead body. He will come back to life and return to his throne while I will lead a normal life with Sabrina and die like any other human eventually." Puck took a deep breath and spoke out his idea.

His mother's eyes widened to a certain point that it could possibly drop out anytime and she gasped. _Did her son just said that or was it simply an illusion? Did he really want to sacrifice the eternity he could have, just for that stupid human girl?_

"I know it took you a long time to get here, and I too hope to have Oberon back. But if it costs your soul to retrieve his life, I'd rather not. So I would have to say NO!" the Queen of Faerie bellowed.

*******************************************************************************************************Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter would be uploaded by next week!


	8. So sweet an idea yet so dangerous!

Hi there! Here I am now with another chapter. My beta reader, Bigtimebooks, was really kind to have the chapter beta read on the same day I sent it to her so this chapter has came so soon. To make it short, I just want to wish you being able to enjoy reading Chapter 8: So sweet an idea yet so dangerous!

Sabrina woke up again in the bunk with sweat all over her. This time she avoided hugging the unicorn, stuffed toy, but those dreams kept coming back whenever any part of her body touched the toy. She tried to return to her own room to sleep but her efforts were in vain since she was already addicted to the feeling of the unicorn which clearly contained magic that was supposed to be out of Sabrina's reach. It was really a relieve that the stuffed animal was simply of plain magic and not with complicated spells or else the blonde would be in grave danger. The girl once again returned to Puck's room and fell asleep as soon as she had contact with the toy, which brought her back to the strange dream.

The fairy boy and his mother were on the edge of fighting with each other.

But looking closer, she realized that the queen was the only one who seemed in a hot temper while Puck was unusually calm, unlike his usual self. After a boring 5 minutes simply looking at them quarreling without a sound.

There was a sudden "boom" in the room and all three turned round to see what was happening. As if by magic, the layer that seemed to exist in the previous dream which bounded her movement disappeared. She was now face to face with the pair of fairies. They were both amazed and after a second, Puck had a sweet smile on his face while Titania was scorning her.

"What has brought you here, you filthy Grimm." The queen ordered for an

answer. Not knowing how to reply, Sabrina shrugged and said in a stutter like the little twit Titania thought she was.

"I was worried about Puck and I walked into his room and found no one… I simply touched the unicorn and it brought me here."

"Oh you're so adorable!" Puck cooed, "But did you mention about touching a unicorn?" he suddenly grew stern and Sabrina stuck out her tongue in reply.

The queen made a grossed out expression not believing that his son had really fallen for a human, not to mention a Grimm! She coughed a bit to catch their attention but the couple did not seem to budge as if she were not present. Sabrina and Puck were too caught up in hugging as if they have not seen each other for ages.

"OKAY, enough is enough!" Titania shouted out finally not being able to stand the chicken pox. It was caused by the disgusted feeling that was building in her blood, "Can't you just stop the intimacy and listen to me!" The queen continued with an annoyed voice.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. She had never been a fan of Titania. She had no idea that the at-least-4000-year-old faerie was Puck's mother when she first read A Midsummer's Night Dream. It was long before meeting the real version of the story character that she had already built a disgusted impression on the woman. And with the a-foot-thick makeup patched on the queen's face, Sabrina was simply sick of the animal-print lover. But all the blonde could do was to bear up with her. After all, she was the future mother-of-law of her.

"Human, do you know what Puck has come to ask me for?" Titania asked.

"First, I have a name and it's Sabrina. And no, I have no idea why Puck has come to find you for," The girl answered angrily, feeling the humiliation that the faerie did not even bother to greet her with her name.

"So do you want me to be the one to spill her the dirt or you do it yourself?"

The queen smirked at her son.

"Okay, okay… I'll do it. Still remember the concerns you had back in

Ferryport Landing? I too hoped to be with you forever so I made up my mind to sacrifice the faerie soul inside me to bring my father back. If mum succeeded in the soul transformation spell, I would become like any other human, passing the stage of aging, illness and finally death. " Puck's voice faded as he came to the end.

Sabrina felt the action sweet yet she was worried and unhappy at the same time. _What if Puck died earlier than she did? What if there was some kind of accident during the transformation and he simply vanished? What if all his memories were wiped off after the process?_

Knowing her as well as he did to himself, he said, "I'm sure I'll be able to

survive the magic. And no need to worry, I could still control my date of

death to match yours!" He laughed slightly at his own joke.

Sabrina made a bitter smile. She was really touched by his deision. She never thought that Puck could be as romantic as he is now when she first met him. He was simply another dirty boy who loved to bully her. It took her a long time to understand those tricks he made on her were simply ways to express he had paid the most attention towards her, although not even he himself admitted it.

But the romantic step he was taking was simply too wide that he could possibly trip if he was not careful enough. She did not want to see him get hurt just to ease her worried mind. If he found out that it was not Sabrina that he truly loved and whom he wanted to stay with forever, it would be a complete disaster.

She suddenly felt the dizziness building and she did not seem to be able to

balance herself. The thoughts began to swirl round her mind like a tornado.

The last thing she noticed was that Puck had caught her in his arm, saying the words, "Got ya'."

********************************************************************************As always, I hope to read reviews from you on anything about the story like ideas, thoughts, improvements that could be made or even suggestions for my next fanfic. I would probably do the 16 challenge by I LUV THE tRiCkStEr KiNg if there are no proposals (that sounds so serious :)) offered. Do check up the story next week for another chapter if you like it! Bye


	9. Brina and Puck are gone!

**Hey there! Welcome back to my stories. I decided to post this chapter earlier. Thanks for the two reviewers who made me realize that the Puck in my story seemed to be too OOC compared to Michael Buckley's version. I tried hard this time to keep the fairy boy in character. So here is Chapter 9: 'Brina and Puck are gone!**

When Sabrina got back her senses, she found herself on a bed with Puck, who had a smirk on his face, by her side.

"Still doubt that I should not too become a human to be round you? What would happen to you Grimms if I weren't there to save you?" Puck said egoistically.

Sabrina smiled wearily. She remembered how much she actually loved the way the fairy boy always teased her. Sometimes, it was always good to take a break from all those tricks but too much sweetness was just overwhelmingly too much to handle.

"So how's that Grimm doing?" The queen asked.

Sabrina smiled from ear to ear. It seems that the cold heart of Titania was finally melting. It was not like the old queen to concern other people, not to say a Grimm. Although she did not know what happened during her comma, she was sure that Puck must have said something really mature or threatening to convince his mother to promise the proposal.

"She's doing fine," Puck replied mischievously which was the tone he usually used when something bad was going to happen.

"What have you done?" Sabrina squealed, knowing that Puck must be up to something real tricky.

As she sat up suddenly, there was something under her that seemed to have broken and a liquid kept rushing out. She immediately jumped out of the bed but it was too late, her pants were all wet. Apparently, Puck had placed a water bag under her so that it would burst when there was an increase of pressure. As usual, Puck's shifted into an animal, laughing at his successful prank. Rather than being a mule, he turned into a duck and tears of laughter were flowing like a water fall as he was making strange quacking noises. At that moment, Sabrina really hoped that the boy would immediately be turned into a normal human with no more magical powers.

"I just know that you would never change." Sabrina said, trying to act angry.

Hearing those words, Puck had his head recovered to his normal mode and tried to make a stern face. However, childish as he was, he could not seem to hold back the mischievous smile which occasionally appeared on his face.

"Just kidding. I like you more this way."

Titania, who was just then concerned about Sabrina in her own way, had that hard, stern face back as the couple's intimacy started to grow.

"Eh hem, is there something that we ought to do?" the queen asked, breaking the teenagers' conversation.

"But could I first get my clothes changed?" Sabrina requested while shooting Puck a furious look.

"With Magic, there's no need for changing." And with those words, Titania murmured a few spells and Sabrina soon found herself in a beautiful dress which was long and flowy, decorated with blue and silver rhinestones. It seemed so delicate, that the blonde was afraid that a small movement would have it falling apart.

"It needn't be so fancy, does it?" Puck questioned his mother decision even though deep down he thought the girl really beautiful.

"She's after all one of the women of Faerie Kingdom and we never wear cheap clothes." Titana answered casually, which indicated her acceptance of Sabrina as a part of them.

Puck and Sabrina shared a meaningful glance and smiled. The two then followed the now dressed in a sapphire one-shouldered gown queen further down, where Sabrina had not the chance to see in her previous visit. As the trio walked down the stairs, the ceiling was filled with ivies dangling down. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, the green plant was not of its original color, but silvery. Both the girl and boy were amazed by the awesome scenery.

The place looked as if it belonged to another world. All the plants that grew in that place were either silvery or white. A normal snowy day was nothing compared to there, where all plants were naturally shimmery and had fruits grown on top of it. Sabrina was tempted to pick a flower but was stopped by another amazing view. There was a river with small boats on it. Small fishes, which had diamonds embellished on their forehead, glided swiftly in the water.

"Here, hop into any boat you spot. Remember, one person per boat." Titania spoke in a voice ten times softer than her usual bellows or shouts as if being afraid to disturb the silence of this miraculous place.

As instructed, both blondes jumped onto a boat individually. The same as every other thing belonging in this area, the little canoe moved automatically according to the rapid current. Usually, if she were to travel that fast, Sabrina would either become nauseated or scared. However this ride was different, she was totally distracted by those plants and animals along the river bank which captivated her soul and promised herself never to forget this gorgeous scene.

On the other boat, Puck was beating so fast that if you were closer to him, you'd definitely hear the thumping clearly. Unlike his normal self of boasting his bravery, the fairy boy felt scared. He might just disappear from this world or be parted from Sabrina forever if anything went wrong!

Back at the Grimm's house, the usually sleepy-headed Daphne woke up early and found Sabrina not by her side. She giggled at the thought that Sabrina might be staying in Puck's room. So she tiptoed sneakily down the corridor to the magical room and turned the knob slightly. Peaking inside, she spotted the kangaroo in the boxing ring sleeping soundly but there was no trace of either Puck or her sister in there. Not knowing what to do, the brunette rushed into her parents' room wailing for help.

"Dad, mom!'Brina and Puck are gone!" Daphne shouted, trying to wake them up.

The two immediately woke up, jumped out of bed and ran into both their daughters' and the fairy boy's rooms. But as recently mentioned, they were nowhere to be seen.

*******************************************************************Hope you liked this particular chapter. If I'm still having those characters OOC, please tell me for I really hope to make them as true to the original version as I could! As always, do review to comment on my story!**


	10. Elopement!

**Welcome back to the story! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Chapter 10: Elopement?**

"Where would Sabrina possibly go? And with Puck, without even giving me a 'heads-up' about this…this…elopement! " Henry shouted out, spending a lot of time to stutter the last word, saving it as a last resort as if it were dirty.

As usual, Veronica was the one to calm her husband down like she comforted Basil, her only son. "Sabrina has always been an obedient daughter and I am sure she will not elope with Puck out of a sudden thought, it must be something else. She would have at least left a note…" the mother said, trying her best to soothe Henry's nerves, while weighing the chances that Sabrina would have ran away from home just for Puck.

While the adults were trying figure out where the love birds had gone, Daphne was twisting her hair which was already free of those childlike braids, deep in thought. A smile was hanging on her face while a frown crossed her forehead. The emotions she was having were rather complicated for a girl her age, not to mention that she was overly protected by the Grimms. She was feeling very happy and terribly worried at the same time. _Where could Sabrina have gone during the middle of the night without any means of transportation? Or did she really elope with Puck to be away from the pressure cast on her by Dad?_

Sabrina was feeling extremely excited as she sailed through the canal. The magic which filled the whole forest-or more accurately, another atmosphere- filled her heart and mind like honey. She was melting in that amazing feeling, even though she tried really hard to pull it away.

Filling his mind with all those horrible consequences if the transmission failed, Puck stole occasional glances at Sabrina who, even from far away, could be observed to be obsessing about the beautiful scenery; breathing in every drop of air her nose could reach. Knowing that his girl was again addicted to magic, he decided to prank her to fill her with anger until she forgot what she was admiring.

With the flute which gave out high frequency only faeries and those small tiny minions could possibly hear, he commanded his microscopic servants to fill a bucket with ice cold water and pour it all cover the girl's body. The obedient minions followed their master's instructions immediately and set off to complete the mission.

The blonde was at the edge of standing up to dance with the magic surrounding her when suddenly a splash of water wet her body all way through and weighed down the gorgeous dress. She did not realize what was happening until the minions loss hold of the bucket and had it drop on top of her beautifully set hair, covering her face. Sabrina had a sudden tendency to scream at the top of her lungs knowing that Puck playing another awful joke at her twice in a row on the same day! However, wanting to prove that she could too be graceful and elegant like Faerie-Queen's-daughter-in-law-to-be should, she took the bucket off and lay it down on the canoe.

Puck was amazed at Sabrina's unbelievable tolerance with that huge prank. He turned his head to ask his mother for help. The queen was undoubtedly clueless about the situation and Puck had to have his minions going back and forth to report what was going on to Titania. She nodded with a gentle smile (which was undoubtedly rare) as soon as she figured out the problem. With her strong powers and mumbling some enchantments, she increased the speed of her boat till it was shoulder to shoulder with Sabrina's boat.

The queen pat the blonde's shoulder gracefully while calling her by her name. Sabrina turned to face while she withdrew herself from the magical surrounding with much difficulty. It was rare for a human being to be addicted with magic not to say a girl who was supposedly exposed to the craft more than any normal person. Making circles in the air, Titania dried the girl's dress in only a second. Sabrina smiled gratefully and made a sharp stare at Puck.

"When did you start having those addictions?" The queen asked curiously.

"What do you mean? Oh, you mean magic, don't you?" Sabrina admitted a little emmbarrassed that the Queen of Fariewould bring such a thing up.

"Yes, dear, that would be what I am talking about," Titania replied not very sarcastically.

Sabrina smiled gently at how her future mother-in-law had just addressed her, "Since I first met Jake, my uncle, who gave me a wand. Every time I get hold of magic, I just feel so… how do you put it… " Sabrina replied, losing her words.

"Powerful, is it?" Titania put in.

The blonde nodded, amazed at how the fairy actually knew her that much.

"Then do you want to be rid of it? I mean the addiction," the queen asked.

Sabrina thought for a while and answered, "Yes, I would love to."

Titania then made a cup out of nowhere, scooped some water from the river, sprinkled some sparkly dust and stirred the mixture. When the fluid was clear again, she handed the drink to Sabrina. The girl took one last deep breath of the magical wind, savoring that sensational moment and drank the whole glass up.

She felt the liquid flow down her throat and into her stomach. In a few seconds, she could hear plopping sounds and like a firework, the miraculous dust burst, having the brain rush with a sudden shock of electricity. After the roller coaster ride of different sensations, Sabrina smiled a big one at Titania, knowing that the addiction had finally been put to a stop. Feeling the gaze of Puck branding her back, she turned round to give him a reassuring glance to put him at ease.

Back at the ranch, the Grimms had not yet compromised where the couple would have gone.

"Maybe we should wait for one more day to see. After all, it's no use to be arguing over something we know nothing of. Maybe they would return by tomorrow, let us wait and see," Jake ended and the others simply nodded, having no choice.

**I am trying to strike a balance between Puckabrina and the Grimm's family, hope it's fine that there are change of scenes. Thank you all of you who have been reviewing, it really provides me a motivation to continue writing fanfics. Most of all, a big thanks to Bigtimebooks for correcting my not-quite-mastered grammar. Thanks a million!**


	11. Addiction? Cleared!

Sorry for not having posted a chapter last week for I was practising for my violin examination. Anyways, I will try to make up to you by posting an extra chapter this week. So, may I present to you, Chapter 11: Addiction? Cleared!

Puck felt a lot easier when he knew that Sabrina was now rid of the magic addiction. Sometimes, he had thought that the girl was only obsessed with him because he was of the magic category, but his theory was proofed wrong as deep down, he knew their love was genuine. He was not a sentimental faerie and disliked all that kind of fluff. However, with Sabrina, he could not seem to stop that softness which kept growing. If not, he would have cared less whether Sabrina was worrying about him living forever or to feel disheartened whenever the blonde was suffering from all those soundless pain caused by the addiction.

Sabrina seemed to have felt the intense emotion Puck rarely bore and once again, turned round to look into his eyes, returning the affection Puck shown her through in his gaze, with her calm yet sweet smile. This time, Titania was not even a little annoyed by the action but longed for the same thing. Her anger was actually washed away by the strong love the couple had, which could be interpreted just through a simple glance.

But despite this fact, the queen was still her same sarcastic self and so she made a small remark. "If you two have to do anything that would drive me to shiver, that is exchanging glances and those stuff, do it when I'm not in sight."

The love birds immediately turned away from the gaze, with Sabrina blushing real hard and Puck smiling from ear to ear.

Time went so fast in this atmosphere that they soon start to see the outline of the huge giant tree, which has branches sticking out as long as 1 kilometer. The tree was white like other trees in the neighborhood but like the story of "The 12 Dancing Princesses", its leaves were shimmering with a blinding light, reflecting light in different directions, as the beam hits on the swaying silvery leaves.

They soon arrived at a port and their legs returned to fix land. The canoes they have been traveling on had vanished into thin air. With small steps, they walked towards the enormous plant while turning their heads, looking from left to right and gaping at the perfect white scenery which had all those unidentifiable plants and tiny pixies floating up and down. As they walked down a pathway which led to the entrance, they realized there wasn't really any door to get them in.

Titania smiled mischievously at the teenagers and tapped on the trunk. And a small trapdoor rose, showing a finger print identifier. Sabrina's jaw drop: _Why would somewhere as magical as here would take something that modern or rather, hi-tech, and not a spell, as a key to the entrance? _

The blonde turned to Puck for an answer but he simply shrugged. The queen then placed her hands on the screen and the machine started to analyze the finger prints. Soon enough, the computer found a match and the ground started to shake violently as a gap on the trunk widened. As soon as the space was wide enough for a person to pass through, the rumbling stopped and one by one, they slipped in. The door closed up bit by bit and the whole area was filled with darkness. Puck snapped her fingers and light seeped in slowly. The place started to take form. The room was actually made of clear ice and the light was not at all strong since its brightness was muffled up by the thick ice walls. Like the theory of an igloo, Sabrina did not feel cold, even she was only wearing a thin layer of clothing. On the contrary, Puck and Titania were both turning purple and shivering vigorously, most probably because of their special faerie genes.

Taking deep breaths, Puck found that his pulse was finally slowing down. He was actually dead afraid, which was a feeling he had never encountered in his 4000 years of living. Meanwhile, the girl observed that the floor had carvings on it, which when looked careful enough, can be distinguished as those markings made by witches to perform a spell. The queen then stood on the center of the hall and told the teenagers to back off. She shouted out some spells that did not make any sense and the walls started to spin. At first, Sabrina watched attentively at the moving walls but very soon, she was seeing moons and stars and so she shut her eyes, but she could still hear the screeching noise made by the swirling. When the sound stopped, she opened up her eyes to find blocks and blocks of transparent coffins, which had been inlayed in the thick ice previously, revealed.

Hand in hand with Puck, the couple walked along the wall. Suddenly, Puck halted and Sabrina followed his gaze and found him staring at a particular coffin which had a plate carved with the words: King Oberon. Puck never was a crying baby, or rather; he never expressed his feelings through tears, only through pranks. But with the fear and regret and the hope of once again, try his best to be the good son he never was, the mixed feelings stimulated his tear duct, and tears started rimming his swollen eyes. Sabrina had not noticed at first, but she soon felt warm drops of liquid dripping onto her hands and looked up to find the Trickster King weeping. Out of nowhere, Titania showed up with a small container and started collecting the boy's tears.

Sabrina stared at the mother, thinking that she was cold-blooded, to be busy with gathering teardrops of her poor son, not to mention comforting him! Titania seemed to feel the gaze grazing at her, and looked up, mouthing the words, "This is important for the spell casting." These words reassured the innocent blonde and she stepped aside and waited. Puck stopped crying after a minute and took deep breaths again. Titania handed him a handkerchief and he took it, sneezed his nose and dried his wet face.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sabrina asked out of concern.

"I have never been better!" Puck beamed, catching the girl by surprise with his sudden attitude change.

"I have never imagined you as a crying baby!" The Queen of Sneaks teased.

"Don't bother, you don't stand a chance to see me cry again!" The boy said, sticking out his tongue.

Sabrina smiled, knowing that Puck had finally recovered to his normal self.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry if there are any awkward phrase or grammatical mistake as this particular chapter has not been beta read. So forgive me and feel free to review and provide me any ideas or improvements I could make. Thanks for reading!


	12. Puck's a HUMAN!

**Dear all, I am really sorry that I have delayed putting up a chapter for weeks and have not fulfilled my promise (though I truly take them seriously), but I have been really caught up in school work and the ongoing examination. Hope you all can understand. And hereby I present to you Chapter 13: Puck's a HUMAN!**

Guiding her son by his arms, the queen had Puck lie down on a coffin-like rock box which was placed just right next to Oberon's. She then motioned Sabrina to follow her to the middle of the room, back onto the small center spot of those strange carvings.

Titania took a deep breath, then offered her hands for the nervous girl to hold onto, and with a count of "1..2..3", she put on a regal posture and shouted out different spells. At first, Sabrina had no idea what her future mother-in-law was yelling about, with all those strange words that were uttered, so that no one would decipher. But not for too long, she began to comprehend, it was all about bringing forces of the sun and the moon , and with the blessings of the dead ones, to bring back Oberon with Puck's sacrifice of his own faerie soul.

As happened before, the whole ground started shaking vigorously and a blind light shone from the two boxes and the girl started to see smoke-like figures intertwining together. Before she could take a closer look of those "spirits", they shot into Oberon's coffin in an instant. At that very moment, Sabrina was thrown across the room by the abrupt stop of movement of the ground. She stood up with much difficulty, examining scratches on her elbows but was caught off guard when a sudden figure had its arms wrapped around her waist. She squeaked and the "person" behind her giggled.

She did not dare to turn immediately in case it was of some strange creature, so she glanced over to where Puck had once laid and found it empty. Being reassured that whoever was hugging her was of no one but her dearest boyfriend/ pranker, she turned around. She was shocked to find that the teenager no longer had a slightest hint of 4000 years of living, but shone with an unbearable youth and had eyes sparkling with mischief. Without a word, Sabrina tiptoed to reach for Pucks lips and had hers pressed on them. _They do still match! _The girl thought happily.

When their lips finally parted, which was about a minute after, they were amazed that no faerie was sighing or groaning about the "nasty" act, so the teenagers looked around.

"No wonder, they're lips are locked even tighter than ours!" Puck teased, cat calling.

Hearing those noises made by their son, the older couple parted, though with their hands still clinging with each other, blushing hard. Oberon then came forward to Puck and gave him big hug like he had never been so glad to see his son. Then, he muttered in a soft voice which only he, Puck and Sabrina, who was luckily close enough to hear, "Son, I am really prod of you. Well done!"

Puck nodded slightly and the two men broke the hug. Sabrina went forward to pat the boy on the shoulders who was grinning from ear to ear of what just happened.

All four returned to the Golden Egg by the exact same route they had come and made a small ceremony for the handing over of the throne. Despite the fact that Puck had not fulfill his duties as Faerie King, he was a nominal one after all. After that, Sabrina changed back into her normal clothes and held onto Puck who yelled, "BUMBIDIBOO!", and the door appeared out of nowhere. Mumbling "The Grimm's' House", the two stepped into the blinding light.

Back in the house, all family members were sitting on the couch in front of the television, but none was focusing on the flashing images. Suddenly, Daphne jumped up.

"What's wrong, baby?" Veronica asked out of concern.

"Is there an earthquake because I just felt a slight tremble of the sofa."

"Easy, girl. It's nothing. Just sit down." The mother assured her but she too jumped up from her seat,"You're right, the couch is really shaking."

Before Henry could ask what was wrong, there was split on the wall and two figures walked in.

Daphne wanted to scream but no sound came out; Veronica had Basil held tightly towards her chest; Granny was covering her eyes from the bright white light; and both Grimm brothers fought hard to open their eye lids to see what it was.

"Oh, I told you 'Brina and Puck were together!" Daphne squealed as soon as the light wore off and figured what just happened.

"Where have you been? We were all so worried." Veronica asked in a half-scolding-yet-half-worried tone.

"Don't you ever disappear again without a note, you scared the hell out of us." Hank said angrily but was shot a blaming glance by his wife after he spoke the "H" word.

The blondes simply stood there with their mouths shut yet curled into sweet smiles, amused that the family was asking questions without giving them a chance to answer. When the row finally ended, Sabrina said in a calm tone, "Puck is no longer an Everafter."

Suspecting they have not been catching the right words or wondering whether it was true, the whole group of Grimms said"Huh" in unison.

"You heard it right. Puck is not an Everafter anymore!" Sabrina raised her voice as she went.

All kept quiet until the father was the first to shout hurrays and congratulations and welcoming Puck to the world of normal people. The members took turns to congratulate the boy who scratched his head out of slight embarrassment that an excess amount of attention was given to him. Meanwhile, his heart was filled with joy that he had finally, after all the hard work, had gained the acknowledgment of his father-in-law.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**There's quite a large possibility that there will be no updates until the week after the next, so please stay tuned for more. I welcome any reviews, no matter good or bad ,for any improvements to be made!**


	13. Are You Serious Talking About Marriage?

Hi again! After the last update, I know it is not really appealing that Puck is now a boy but I hope you will change your mind after reading this chapter (I'll prove to you he's still as fun). Anyway, this change would only be for this particular story, the next would be nothing related to this series. So hereby I present to you Chapter 13: Are You Serious Talking About Marriage?

During dinner, everyone was hyped up about what had just happened a day ago, most of all, Daphne. It was not a secret that the little brunette was a wedding junky. Everything about the topic made her heart melt, no matter whether it concerned the perfect venue, the sparkling accessories, the fluffed up gowns, the flower-bedded aisle or the harmonious wedding bells, she was always the first to pop up ideas. With her elder sister already dating at the age of 13 with the boy who was destined to be her perfect match, Daphne had set up every single detail in her little brain, it was just about a matter of time before she spilled all the good bits on her wonderful plan.

Normally, Puck was not the kind of person to sit and talk on the dining table, but rather, having his hands spread out all across the table, just to get the best piece of every dish served. That night, he sat there answering each question that popped up.

"What actually inspired you to give up those 4000 years of fun to be a normal boy?" Uncle Jake asked, ripping off a big chunk of meat from the juicy chicken drum stick. They were having normal food to celebrate the young couple's return, which Sabrina was mostly grateful for.

"Even you recognize that it had been 4000 years of wandering with no purpose. That's what I wanted when I had no friends but minions, but now I have a crazy gal to care for, things are just different." Puck replied as he chuckled.

Sabrina blushed slightly, but managed to glare at the boy and pointing out, "What do you mean by 'crazy'?"

"You don't reckon having a tendency, without knowing yourself to be, attracting everafters to go after you is crazy? Huh?" Puck answered.

"Then it's those everafters who are crazy, not me, don't you dare point a finger at me!" The girl fired back, clearly not appreciative about that sleazy remark.

"So now it's my fault that you always fall into traps and to have me save your butt every single time you do?" Puck shouted, trying to stand tall for his argument.

Sabrina was about to wail some insults at the boy when Daphne said out of no where, "No worry, Granny Relda, they're only fighting like newly weds do, it'll be over soon enough."

Puck and Sabrina tried to object against the statement but the old lady had opened her mouth before them, "Aren't they just madly in love with each other, like Basil and I used to? Oh so adorable!"

Hearing the mentioning of his name, the two-year-old young Basil wailed in delight, clapping and shouting words that made no sense. Meanwhile, Sabrina and Puck gave up all hope of clearing their names and slipped away quietly from their to go outside.

It's only two hours since they have been alone together but to them, it seemed like a year had passed. As soon as the door behind them closed, their lips locked together instantly. It was a long yet sweet kiss that reminded how right Daphne was about their relationship. Puck as always, whether as a faerie or as a boy, disliked sweetness lingering on in his mind, thus decided to spoil the atmosphere for Sabrina too.

"I'm sorry but something's wrong with the food, I've got to poop." Puck pointed out while wrapping his arms round his stomach for a convincing act.

Sabrina, as clever and smart as she always was, though offended by the "P" word, crossed her eyebrows out of concern. For a split second, the girl believed the boy until she spot the slight curling up of the corner of his mouth.

"You damn idiot!" Shouted Sabrina, hitting childishly on Puck's shoulders to show her annoyance. "You totally killed the mood!"

Puck defended himself at first by blocking the hitting with his bare arms, but hey, there's nothing scarier than a crazy woman's attacks! So the blonde grabbed his girl by the hands and pulled her into his arms to calm her down. After a little bit of small punches on his chest, Sabrina laughed hysterically at his dumb tricks and for himself falling for them. Puck was dumbfounded for a moment but soon joined the laughter.

"Don't you wish I reminded you every second of the day how you have fallen for me like you have fallen for my pranks?" The Trickster King asked.

"It would be lovely but don't have those reminders come so frequently. It'd certainly drive me mad." The Queen of Sneaks replied. "Gosh! We sound just like characters from movies!"

"No doubt! You ARE living in a fairy tale!" Puck beamed. "We should go back in or your father will think and worry once again where I have abducted you!"

So hand in hand, the teen couple walked back in to their seats and resumed to the conversation.

"I was wondering, now that you're a boy and growing up at a normal pace, when should your birthday be?" Daphne asked out of interest while all family members tilted their heads to listen.

"I dunno. Considering that the calender system has not yet been invented when I was born, neither do I have a clue when my real birthday is." Puck shrugged, answering.

"It would be romantic if both your birthdays and wedding anniversary be set on the same day!" The brunette squealed.

The whole dining table fell quiet except for the sounds of the huge dog snoring under Granny's chair.

"I'm fine with having my birthday celebrated along with Sab's but isn't it early to talk about marriage?" Puck said as he broke the silence, not daring to turn to Henry for fear of his reactions.

"Sorry for bringing it up, I was just curious." Daphne replied raising both of her hands to indicate her giving up.

For the rest of the meal, no one talked and the mood was so awkward that every left the table and back to their rooms as soon as they finished up their dishes.

Sabrina did not return to the room she shared with Daphne but went to find Puck in his wonderland.

"Do you still get to keep all these magic when you retire as a faerie?" Sabrina asked as she jolted in.

"Sure, it's the only cool thing about being a king once." Puck smiled.

"Don't worry, you still are. But just the kind who's an expert in playing tricks and others!" The girl answered, joining him by the lagoon on the grass.

"You too are a queen for sneaking around and escaping from trouble... I forgot, but you are catching in trouble at the same time." The once-with-wings boy answered, while she giggled in his arms wondering how she could possibly live without him ever in her life.

Hope you liked the chapter and the next chapter would probably be the epilogue so stay tuned for it. Feel free to comment on what endings you would hope for and let's see if you're right. Bye for now!


	14. Epilogue

Dear all, the epilogue I have been waiting for to post is finally done, hope you will all like the ending. Sorry if there are typos or grammatical mistakes but this has not been proof-read yet, so forgive me. So here I present you Chapter 14: Epilogue.

In his arms, she slept through the night without worrying whether her father would be asking questions and commenting on the inappropriate action. In the morning, when the first ray of sunshine crept through the gaps of the trees, Sabrina woke up to find herself still in the arms of Puck, who apparently did not sleep the whole night to keep the position.

"Good morning, my queen." The boy greeted.

"Good morning, Puck." The girl grinned, rising to give him a curtsey and continued. "Did you just call me a 'queen' or was I hallucinating?"

"No, my love. You're perfectly sane and awake." Puck smiled from ear to ear.

Observing the curled-up lips, the blondie yelled, "When you smile, something bad must be happening. Am I with a moustache? Or is it that I have bright-colored hair? Tell me, or you'll be dead if I find out!"

"Geez, calm down! Are my gestures that detectable? By the way, you have a bright- yellow afro." With those words, Puck pulled a piece of hair out from Sabrina's scalp while she wailed out in pain. "Here's evidence."

The hair was frizzy and yellowish which was shining under the sunlight. "Do I ever have to doubt when you pull a prank? Note that this is a kind of trust, but in a twisted way." She replied.

Puck had never seen his girl calm down so fast after such an enormous trick, not to mention that the color lasts for a whole day!

"How do I wash the color off? Don't you dare tell me it's permanent!" Sabrina asked, holding her breath and placing a finger in each ear to block the bad news.

"Chill out! It will wear off naturally after 24 hours, there's no immediate cure to the problem." Puck answered, pulling out the "ear plugs" from the girl.

"I don't reckon I'll be able to pull off this 70s hairstyle outside, so you're going to be stuck with me at home for today."

"For life too…" The boy continued in such a low voice that only his minions could possibly hear.

"Pardon me?"

"Oh nothing. Should we go downstairs for breakfast?" He immediately replied, shifting the topic.

"Alright. You go first; I have to go brush my teeth."

"OK."

As Sabrina looked into the mirror, she wondered about what Daphne had said the night before. She knew both Puck and her were destined for life, but was there a necessary to rush on with marriage and all that jazz. After all, they were only 16-year-olds trying to complete the puzzles of their future. She thought she had heard Puck saying he will be stuck with her for life, but he diverted the subject. Was he thinking the same, or did she imagine all that? Taming her hair down a bit with hair spray and bobby pins like she did every time Puck messed with her hair, she went downstairs to take her meal.

Placed on the table were dishes like neon-pink-with-greet-hazelnuts waffle, blue fruit juice from some exotic plant and rainbow-colored syrup. Not in a good mood, Sabrina disregarded the funny looks from other family members, sat in her seat and started to stuff her mouth with the odd-tasted food that she barely ever touched in the past. Observing the strange scene, Daphne raised up her left hand for her sister's forehead while placing the other palm on her own.

"She's not having a fever." The brunette told her parents.

Veronica, with Basil in her arms wailing for the juice, looked anxiously at her eldest daughter who seemed to ignore the worry and continued chewing the waffle. After that piece, she finished her cup of juice and left the table to clean her plates, leaving Elvis disappointed for not being able to score at least a tiny bite of waffle.

Puck was alerted of his queen's strange behavior and followed her to the kitchen.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit…off." The boy asked with much concern in his tone.

"I'm fine, just thinking about us, again." She answered directly, not wanting to beat around the bushes.

"Oh, is that what you're concerned?" Puck teased.

"You do change your tone fast! So what's the fuss?"

"Huh?"

"I mean what are you trying to get to?"

"Was that really obvious?"

"Dunno, but I know you well enough."

"And I, you."

There was a moment of silence as Sabrina tried to make out what Puck was trying to tell her, when all of a sudden; the wingless boy fell to his knees.

"What the…" she gasped.

"I never pictured myself doing this for the past 4 millennium, but for you, I'm now doing this."

Taking a deep breath, he took out a ring box and continued. "Sab, will you do the honor of being my queen?"

Sabrina was taken by surprise. She knew she wanted this and had waited for a lifetime for this, but was she ready? Just as she was about to make up her mind, she heard a sneeze by the door. She turned round, only to find the whole family lining up to eavesdrop on the conversation. This pressurized the girl even more and her mind went blank. The feeling was so intense that she was at the realm of breaking down.

All of a sudden, Puck opened the ring box. The ring drew Sabrina's attention that she did not even bother to blink. The radiant sunlight shone on the crystal-decorated ring and was reflected to form a rainbow gradient on the tiles of the kitchen wall. The pink crystals which were shaped like giant insect wings, created an ombre effect while surrounding a diamond at the center. The design reminded Sabrina of the boy's lost wings that had once protected her from all kinds of danger. Struck by the thought, Sabrina knew the answer and opened her mouth while everyone anticipated eagerly with their ears raised.

"Puck, I do."

The whole room roared with clapping and cat calling. Puck pulled the ring out from its case and tucked it on Sabrina's left ring finger, which fitted perfectly like a glove. Puck rose from the ground and hugged his fiancé tightly.

"I always knew you would one day be mine." He whispered into her ears.

"And you, me." She answered back.

Do you like the ending or find it a bit cheesy or cliché? Review this story in as many words as you like and check out my new Sisters Grimm fan fiction in a totally different plot, it should be up by now. Wish you all the best of luck!


End file.
